


The Dark

by Boketto__Boketto



Category: Pac-Man (Video Games)
Genre: Noises, Other, Running Away, chase scene, hissing, old, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boketto__Boketto/pseuds/Boketto__Boketto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes on in that lovable game Pac-Man for real? What if you were him? What would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark

The dark. That was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. My head was spinning and I wasn't sure if I was still asleep or not...  
I tried in vain to gather anything about my surroundings but only discovered a glowing, white wall. A long dark hallway stretched out in front if me. And a cold breeze drifted from ahead. I carefully climbed to my feet, using the wall as a support. Once I was on my feet, I realized that an endless stream of white dots were layed out on the floor. I kept my head down as I took a step forward and jumped as a loud bing rang through the stale air, the shining circle faded into the black.  
"What is going on?" I whispered to myself as I realized that I was now dressed in an all yellow, baggy outfit. My voice echoed over and over and I swallowed, wondering if anything else was lurking behind the corner of the hallway in front of me. With that terryfying thought implanted in my mind, I took another step forward.  
Eventually, I made my way to the end where a fork in the road loomed. Behind me a number of little circles on the ground pinged and disappeared. Warily, I peaked my head around one corner, then the other and cautiously, turned right.   
Right as I changed direction, a loud voice from somewhere unseen wailed loudly, "3,2,1..." The voice counted and I stood numbly, my thoughts rushed for a possible reason why there was a countdown. In dread, I stared at the pitch black above as the speaker yelled a final word, "Go!"   
All of a sudden, a loud beeping came from just behind me. I turned my head stiffly and my heart stopped. Something was running at me, something definently not friendly. It had long, pink hair drawn over its face and a flowy dress in the same shade draping off of its skinny figure. I screamed and dashed.   
My brain stopped working and my heart pumped cold, adrenaline surged through my veins. I bobbed and weaves through the white walls, now looking more like a maze to my terrified eyes. I kept running until eventually, up ahead a gap in the hall made itself apparent. It looked like an exit and I sped up.   
Gratefully, I dove into the opening, hoping that I would wake up in my bed at home. Instead of my warm blankets, I was once again greeted with black and white walls.   
I had no time to think about it though because another one of those ghost things was coming at me. This one was blue. In a blind panic, I ran through the nearest corner and rushed off again. I heard the pinging of circles disappearing behind me and screaming of the monsters that were after me.   
I ran over a particularly large dot and an unusually loud ding echoed. I realized that the ghost on my heels had turned a dark blue and was now hissing at me, backing away slowly. Naturally, I chased after it and brushed it with my finger tips. Before my eyes, it shrieked and melted, only it's eyeballs quivered in the pool of navy. They began to roll away but I held back and decided not to follow. It probably wouldn't be good anyways...  
I started to run again, much more careful in my steps. I stayed at the edges of what seemed to be the boundaries of the area and soon found that the circles were no longer appearing.   
Those things were definently important so I took a deep breath and ventured deeper into the maze.  
As I came closer and closer to what I assumed was the center of the place, my ears pricked to hissing and snarling on either side of me. To my horror a yellow ghost was approaching on my right while a green one was coming up on my left, they were extremely fast and I was trapped, there was nowhere to go and I let out a shriek, crushing down and pulling my arms over my head. I felt their skinny fingers brushing on my clothes and then I felt nothing.   
I kept my eyes screwed shut but eventually peeked to see the image in front of me.   
I was surrounded by a white box and I couldn't see myself. It was like I wasn't even there anymore. I felt two other people brushing my shoulders and when I looked up, I noticed that they were the monsters from before. I tried to yell but only a quiet hissing escaped.   
"Don't scream..." Said the pink ghost, "Only PAC-Man is allowed to..." It rubbed it's hands together and I heard the green one let out a choking sigh that sounded a lot like a sob, "We're prisoners... We can hear each other but no one else can..." It explained solomnly.  
I looked around in a panic. The voice from before echoed through the area. The door to our little cell slid open and we were pushed out by some invisible force.  
I glanced around and saw a young girl, looking around in utter confusion. I smiled and called to her, "Help me!" I yelled, "Over here!" The girl turned here head and a look of horror slid onto her face. She screamed and ran away.  
For some reason, a whisper hissed in my ears, "Get her, you need her..." It consoled me. I tried to fight it but my legs moved on there own. I felt my mind go blank and all emotion of wanting to leave and needing to get out trickled away. All I wanted to DO was chase. Chase the PAC-Man... Track her screams. Screams that used to belong to me.


End file.
